The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree which has been denominated varietally as "Thiara", and more particularly to such a peach tree which produces clingstone fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment from approximately July 1 to July 5, under the ecological conditions prevailing in the Sacramento Valley of California and which is further distinguished as to novelty by producing a clingstone fruit, the flesh of which is firm, fine-textured, and which has a golden yellow color, and which further has a nearly globose form; the fruit of the subject variety being sweet, mild, and well-balanced in flavor and having a pleasant aroma.
It has long been known that the marketability of peaches can be influenced, to some degree, by numerous factors including its date of harvesting and shipment, as well as its external appearance.
The new and novel variety of peach tree described, herein, is noteworthy for producing an attractively colored, early season clingstone peach which is ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment from approximately July 1 to July 5 under the environmental conditions existing in the Sacramento Valley of Calirornia.